In the Eye of the Beholder
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: Although she wanted a quiet year she knew it would indeed be quite a beastly year. A Hermione and Draco Beauty and the Beast story. A rewrite of an old concept.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello ... so if you had read this before I am restarting the entire story just because i feel that the original is bad. I have ( and slightly regretting ) deleted the other story. Hopefully this is better. Its going to have some major differences that I believe are going to make the story flow better. Happy reading ( I hope )**

**Chapter 1 **

**For Who Could Ever Love A Beast**

_Once upon a time there was a handsome young wizard. The young wizard was intelligent, beautiful, and came from a prominent and wealthy family. He had everything that he could possibly want and desire and it was for that very reason that the young man was selfish and spoiled. He was hateful and cruel, cold and heartless to many around him_

_And yet, those weren't his worst attributes. _

_Although he was self centered and rude, it was his hatred from anything non magical that made him truly an awful being. In the end it was his bigotry that got the best of him. One day the young wizard came across a young muggle woman in need of help for she was being attacked by a beast and yet despite her pleas for help he let the woman fend for herself. A decision he would learn was most unwise for that very night the same woman came to his home and exposed herself to be a powerful muggle born witch. In her anger and disappointment with the wizard ,the witch placed a powerful curse on the his home and all who inhabited it at the time. For one hundred and fifty years the young wizard would bear the curse of being a beast, not unlike the ones he left the woman to fend off. The only way to rid himself of the curse was to prove that he could show love and kindness to those in need of it. A mighty task for the spiteful man._

_Fearing rejection, ridicule, and ultimately failure he hid himself away with only a rose to tell him the time past. Each day he would stare at the rose in disdain and depression for he knew that as the days went by and as the petals fell from the flower, any hope of a savior would dwindle. He knew it would come to be that when the rose was to lose its last petal he and all the inhabitants of his home would die. When the last blood red petal fell, he would fall with it and knowing he would never find love he resigned himself to his fate. It would come to pass and each day would only bring him closer. No one would save him, no one would love him. _

_For who could ever love a beast. _

_**The Burrow**_

_**August 14, 1999**_

Hermione Granger smiled at the two embracing men relishing in their happiness. It had been a long and stress filled year for the trio, the duo especially. The year since the end of the war had been long and down right difficult. With funerals to attend , rumours to dispel, and Mclaggen , self proclaimed slytherin god, getting head auror. The year hadn't been kind to the golden trio.

It was because of the hardship and drama that Harry and Ron's big announcement was a great and needed rainbow on the dreary days.

With a smile Hermione got up hugged the happy couple as Molly gushed and ranted about the wedding plans. It was truly a beautiful day. The engagement brought life to Weasley home , smiles to their faces even after the hard year behind them. With one beautiful announcement the boys had brought back happiness and shared it all around. Embracing both men Hermione gave each a kiss on the cheek and congratulated them.

"You'll be next Mione, wait and see" Ron proclaimed as he engulfed the witch in a hug and Harry let out a hearty laugh.

Hermione laughed and smacked the redheads arm.

"Oh don't be silly Ronald," she chuckled.

It was a silly notion as both boys knew that all Hermione wanted was a peaceful year. She was looking forward to going to work at the ministry, avoiding Mclaggen, and throwing herself into house elf liberation plans.

Yes, that was all she wanted. A nice, calm and quiet, lovely year.

But of course that wouldn't happen for it seemed fate had a different plan for the young woman. A year of peace and tranquility would not happen. No , instead adventure and other mishaps awaited her.

No it wouldn't be a quiet year .It would be a beast of a year.

**Okay so there we go, not really a chapter and more like a prologue but this is where it starts. and just to set things straight, the war happened the way it should have those who are dead are dead. All i did was switch the malfoys with the mclaggens. Any confusion review and ill get back to you. Any spelling or grammar erros please tell me. I have awful grammar :( . Anways Please review and follow. good night morning afternoon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clarify. When I said that Mclaggen is Malfoy , I meant that everything the malfoys did, the mclaggens did instead and not in exactly the same way. Just try to imagine it , questions and you can comment or pm me :D. The Malfoys will be mentioned soon. **

**Chapter 2**

**October 1 ,1999**

Hermione had caught the quidditch glove the couple used instead of flowers. She hadn't even meant to catch it, it just fell into her hands. Honestly she had tried to avoid this scenario. Ron and Harry laughed at their flushed friend.

"See we told you that you would be next." Harry laughed , an arm wrapped around his husband.

" So who's the lucky guy 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Rolling her eyes Hermione placed the the glove down on the red and gold table cloth. The wedding was going well. People were happy, drinks were being drunk, people were getting drunk, and Ron and Harry were smiling.

Hermione took a sip of her wine and stared at her to mischievous friends. The weeks to wedding where short and fast, the day came much too quickly. Hermione had been getting a weary feeling but she didn't dare ruin the happiness.

Smiling she picked up the glove and threw it at Ron's head.

"You know perfectly well that there is no one," she scolded. " I am much too with S.P.E.W."

" Oh 'Mione," Ron chuckled. "... Oh great look who's headed this way."

Hermione turned to look and instantly scowled.

"Why did you invite him again?" Hermione asked the boys.

"He's our boss 'Mione, " Ron said. " We were obligated to."

Hermione sighed and Harry grimaced.

"If I could feed him to a dragon I would," Harry said. " If he had a different mother, I would have done it ages ago."

Hermione smiled but it quickly fell as _he_ got closer to their table.

It was Mclaggen , the arse. The man the trio absolutely despised ,the arrogant, bigoted, pompous one that for years made their life a living hell.

There were many things about him that made him so hateable. Among the list was his homophobia, his prejudice, and of course his service to Voldemort , he was pretty much hated by many Gryffindors. When the arse had gotten(bought ) his way to top auror he began to pester the trio. He would belittle Harry and Ron because they were gay, he would insult ( even after the war) heroes like Neville and Luna for simply being who they were, he was still prejudiced against muggle borns ,but worst of all was his harassment of Hermione.

Since the end of the war he had taken a liking to harassing the "pretty mudbloods" . Hermione especially. He had accosted Hermione and told her that now that the war was over he could " bestow honour of dating her." That they were the perfect couple.

He had been trying to get her non-stop and for the very reason Hermione utterly despised him.

"Hello boys" he said as he reached them. " Congratulation on your...wedding. I was just here to offer Miss Hermione a dance."

Hermione sneered and looked away.

"In your dreams Mclaggen," she hissed.

"Cute Hermione" he said Ignoring her as he grabbed her and led her fussing form to the dance. Harry and Ron looking helplessly as their boss dragged her along.

"Poor Mione," Ron said. " She really needs to get herself a man that can protect her."

" Ron," Harry laughed. " Mione could protect herself from a beast. Mclaggen will be a piece of cake for her."

Ron nodded and kissed his loves cheek.

...

Back on the marble dance floor Hermione was thinking up ways to dismember Mclaggen.

"So love, " he said as her grabbed her waist ( hands inching far too low). " Finally ready to sleep with me."

Hermione glared.

"No, Mclaggen," she deadpanned. "I will not now nor will I ever sleep with you, I hate even being near you."

He smirked and kept quiet. He would come up with a plan eventually. Her constant rejections were only a minor setback.

As they kept dancing Hermione's mind wandered. She could never understand why the Mclaggens were they way they were. She had once read that when the famous Malfoy line disappeared over one hundred years ago, the Mclaggens inherited what was in their vault. That made the Mclaggens incredibly wealth but yet she couldn't understand how the ministry could let such an awful family bribe them.

Mclaggen was a horrible person.

Cormac Mclaggen, all though he was indeed quite handsome, was a bigoted , arrogant, evil little boy who believed the world owed him something. He had been a deatheater, the first in his family, he almost killed Hermione in an attempt to kill Harry and he had seriously injured Harry or Ron on several occasions. He was only free and not in Azkaban because his mother healed Harry ( saving his life) moments before he faced Voldemort. Harry felt he owed it to Madam Mclaggen, she truly loved her son.

Hermione was dragged back to the world when she felt lips on her own.

She quickly punched the offender, Mclaggen, in the gut.

He grunted and fell to the floor.

"What the bloody hell?! she swore , something she rarely did. " Pompous git, disgusting , pretentious ugh!

He grinned at her.

" Just giving you a taste of what you are missing out on, love."

Rubbing her lips of the offending taste she walked off.

...

The rest of the wedding had gone off without a hitch and Mclaggen stayed away from her the rest of the night. The golden trio was now outside checking lists twice.

The three sat under a large tree going over, as per Hermiones insistence , a list with what the boys would be taking to their honeymoon. They were headed off on a two week broom riding/camping trip around magical england. It was something Hermione had planned for them and she was now finishing up the last minute details. It was a cloudy but calm night and although she wanted the boys to only travel in the mornings they insisted they would be fine traveling at night.

" Okay boys," Hermione said. " Promise me you will owl me constantly. Don't wander too deep into forests. Stop and find a muggle hotel if the weather is bad..."

"Mione Mione Mione," Ron interrupted with his hand over her mouth. " Love, we will be just fine."

Hermione smiled and finished off her list. There first stop was Savernake forest, said to have some cute and quaint wizard villages around it. A nice destination for the newlyweds.

As the boys mounted the broom, equipment in hand, Hermione felt a sense of pushed it aside and smiled.

"Have fun boys," she said as she kissed each on the cheek.

They waved good bye and flew away. Hermione waited a good ten to fifteen minutes before turning around and heading home.

The storm clouds on the horizon worried her.

...

**October 2, 1999**

The rain poured in fat and furious droplets drenching Savernake forest. The floors were quickly being flooded and there was nothing Harry nor Ron could do as they

"Shite," Harry cursed as his hands slipped off the broom handle. " Ron we need to stop, I see a cave up ahead. We can wait out the storm there."

His red headed husband grunted back a reply as he fought off the fat droplets.

Demounting and entering the cave lighting struck illuminating the forest and the cave dwellings.

Neither man noticed the giant red eyes hungrily staring at them.

...

Back in her quaint little home Hermione was suddenly roused from her sleep by a giant strike of lightning followed by an explosive thunder clap. Heart racing and hands shaking she tried to shake off her fear but the feeling just would not leave. Something was wrong.

**End**

**I'm having quite the difficult time starting the fic :/ anyways if anyone is interested I have a Deviantart account check it out. I may even do some fanart of this fic. Review please and hopefully i will update soon.**


End file.
